


YO! DREAM!

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN: The Sanctuary Mission Transcripts [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: A Brief Mention of Onew, And MarkHyuck, But There Are Mentions of Gutting, M/M, Mainly Because of Haechan, Non-graphic depiction of violence, The ChenSung Is Strong On This One, The NoMin too, and foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Just the NCT Dream Unit being the child-friendly unit that they are.As child-friendly a unit can be in the underbelly of Korea, anyways.





	YO! DREAM!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't end me because I made Haechan and overall everyone, generally violent but they all still bicker.
> 
> This is going to be updated sporadically. As is always.

 

**MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 180308-0309-001**

**UNIT 04016: DREAM.**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 003-1820-NCT**

**0130 HOURS**

**RED DRAGON CARTEL CLEAN UP MISSION.**

**CHEONGHO-RO, CHEONGHO-DONG, SOKCHO-SI, GANGWON-DO, SOUTH KOREA.**

_**BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT** _

**MONITOR H:** Alright, listen up, dipshits.

**SNIPER:** Can he actually say that to us?

**MONITOR H:** I can hear you, spawn of Satan.

**SNIPER:** Who's more the spawn of Satan here, hyung?

**MONITOR H:** I'll make sure you take last for decontamination, maknae.

**SNIPER:** Ouch, I feel threatened, Haechannie hyung.

**MONITOR H:** We'll see. Now, back to your mission, you asswipes.

**UNIT HEAD:** Am I included in that?

**MONITOR H:** Probably. What do you think, leader?

**UNIT HEAD:** Love you too.

**MEDIC CHENLE:** Ew.

**MONITOR H:** Shut up, LeLe.

**SNIPER:** Oi.

**MONITOR H:** Focus on your sniping, Jisung.

**SNIPER:** I fucking hate you, hyung.

**MONITOR H:** Say that to me when I'm giving y'alls free passes for a 2 hour de-brief.

**MEDIATOR REN:** Wha-

**MONITOR H:** You're welcome.

< _brief rustling of body armors_ > < _multiple dying gurgles_ >

**NANA:** Am I the only one who's actually doing the job here? 

**MONITOR H:** Ah, the only sane person right now.

**AINI:** If by sane you meant busily gutting someone and letting their guts spill on the concrete, then yes. Nana is the only sane person right now.

**MONITOR H:** Delighted to finally have you back from the dead, Jeno.

**AINI:** You don't sound delighted, hyung.

**MONITOR H:** Get back to hacking, you pasty manipulator.

**MEDIATOR REN:** Pasty manipulator? That's a new one.

**MONITOR H:** You forgot one minion. At your 4 o' clock, Ren.

**MEDIATOR REN:** Got it.

< _whistling of blade in the air_ > < _thud of blade connecting to flesh_ >

**AINI:** That's a lot of blood for one minion.

**MEDIC CHENLE:** Look at the arterial blood spray.

**SNIPER:** I know LeLe's like the medic here who probably broke the Hippocratic Oath long before he swore to it but that awe in his voice scares me.

**MEDIC CHENLE:** Just focus on sniping, maknae, and leave the gutting to us professionals.

**AINI:** Aaaaand, here we have a perfect example of what makes someone pretty whipped.

**SNIPER:** What.

**MONITOR H:** Increased blood temp for the maknae and increased heart rate, too.

**UNIT HEAD:** Damn, what do you kids get up to in the bedroom?

**MEDIC CHENLE:** Beating Haechan hyung's record in Mario Kart.

**UNIT HEAD:** And have you managed it?

**SNIPER:** Nope. We're getting close, though.

**MONITOR H:** Bunch of NEETs.

**MEDIATOR REN:** As if you aren't.

**MONITOR H:** For your information, Ren, I do go out and get some food to feed you lot so that TY doesn't kill me because I neglected to feed you li'l shits.

**NANA:** TY's scary when he's in mothering hen mode. I saw Johnny hyung hiding away in the rafters when he got a scratch from helping at the kitchens because TY hyung was going all out. Checking for tetanus and shit when everyone knows the kitchen is kept in an immaculate state because Sanctuary has too many heads that are world-class chefs who would be recognized if we weren't residing in the middle of the fucking underbelly of the world.

**MEDIATOR REN:** Damn.

**UNIT HEAD:** That is why you don't piss off TY. Or even show up with a small bruise. Especially you, maknae.

**SNIPER:** I know. Been there, done that. Found a good hidey hole that TY can't find. Not to mention, hiding with Grandma Empress is a good way to make TY back off.

**MONITOR H:** See? Spawn of Satan.

**SNIPER:** Mom says differently.

**NANA:** Your mom calls you Spawn of Satan too often, it doesn't hold meaning for them anymore.

**AINI:** True.

**MEDIATOR REN/MEDIC CHENLE:** Whipped.

< _muffled sound of protest: FROM_ **AINI** _?_ >

**SNIPER:** Jeno hyung!

**UNIT HEAD:** Focus on the mission, please. Nana? Are you done?

**MONITOR H:** You mean done gutting hapless minions with guns?

**NANA:** Yep!

**SNIPER:** How do you even sound so cheerful?

**NANA:** Comes with the territory.

**MEDIATOR REN:** Your granduncle is Onew.

**NANA:** As I've said, comes with the territory.

**SNIPER:** That has got to be one of the scariest things hyung has said.

**MONITOR H:** Do your sniping, maknae. We've got minions attempting to run. Coming at your 12 o' clock.

**SNIPER:** You got it.

_< SNIPER FIRED. ANTI BALLISTIC BULLET USED: 1. TWO CASUALTIES RECORDED VIA LIVE MONITORING.>_

**NANA:** Well done.

**UNIT HEAD:** Two birds with one stone. Or bullet, in this case.

**MONITOR H:** Did you really just-?

**AINI:** < _sputtering_ > < _muffled groans of amusement...?_ >

**MEDIATOR REN:** I am so disappointed in you right now, Jeno.

**AINI:** < _coughing_ >

**MONITOR H:** I hope you choke on your decaf.

**AINI:**  < _clearing of throat_ >I'm good.

**MEDIC CHEN:** We didn't ask.

< _human bodies being dragged through concrete_ > < _multiple huffs of breathing_ >

< _STATIC >_

_**END OF TRANSCRIPT** _

**END OF MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 180308-0309-001.**

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that should tide me over 'til I have the next inspiration.  
> Let's all hope my brain can still squeeze some more from NCT Dream's GO.  
> Also. I may or may not add another chapter. This one was fun to make even if it's short.


End file.
